ATHF: Shake's California Adventure
by DJLegacy
Summary: Shake travels to California to make it as a singer/guitar player will he be a hit or flop?


ATHF: Shake's California Adventure.

By: DJ Legacy

_Space Cortaz!_

"Nein! Your mothers so fat that she went from 2-D to 3-D!" said Oglethorpe to Ignignokt and Err. Emory is just standing next to Oglethorpe.

"Your mother is so fat she is her own planet with her own gravitational pull." said Ignignokt.

"F-ing burned!" said Err. Err double flips Oglethorpe off.

"Oh yeah! Well your moma is so fat even Jabba the Hutt said Damn!" said Oglethorpe.

"That doesn't count." said Ignignokt.

"Why not?!" asked Oglethorpe.

"Because you got that lame ass line from the Robot Chicken, Star Wars special." replied Ignignokt. The Mooninites hang up.

"Sons of bitches, horse's asses!" shouts Oglethorpe.

Meanwhile on Earth specifically in California. There's a brick building with a neon sign that says Phil's Bar & Grill with a chalk board sign that says One Night Only: Master Shake! Shake is on a stage with a guitar in his hands.

"Nude love moves over me...Like a storm before you were born...Nude love. Tapes avalible out in the parking lot!" people were booing Shake. "You hippies don't know good music when you hear it!"

"You suck!" shouted a random person.

"Oh yeah the music at Woodstock sucked!" Shake shouted back. Shake gets thrown out of the bar. "Oh yeah who needs ya?! You're gonna be sorry like Simon Cal after he tossed me out of American Idol! Friggin hippies!" Shake goes to a public phone and calls his house in New Jersey. Meatwad is sitting in front of the TV watching Sealab 2021.

"I gotta have that dick!" said Stormy to Quin.

"Stormy!" shouts Quin.

"You know..."

_You know you Gotta Have That Dick give me Dick! _A sperm whale comes up and shoots water through it's blow hole

"Uh oh I blew it." said the whale.

"Heh heh yeah he blew it alright." said Meatwad. The phone rings and Meatwad answers it. "Hello?"

"Meatwad you know you're not supposed to answer the phone give it to Frylock!" orders Master Shake.

"Frylock! Master Shake is on the other line!" Frylock floats over and takes the phone from Meatwad.

"So you hit rock bottom yet?" asks Frylock.

"You still mad over the 14 bucks I stole from you to pay for a Grey Hound bus ride from New Jersey to California?" asks Master Shake.

"Well yeah you could have ask I could have loan you the money." reply Frylock.

"You never loan me anything!"

"Whatever your gonna have to find away back by yourself."

"Who says I am coming back? I got a gig at the Delmar Hotel in San Fran baby!"

"That's bull!"

"Hey hang it up I need to use AOL." said Meatwad.

"For what?" asks Frylock.

"I have an unfinished quest on World of Warcraft that I am dieing to complete." replied Meatwad.

"Shake I gotta go good luck on your...Career."

"I'd send you some tickets to the show but it's booked full!" said Shake before the phone hanged up. "I don't think he bought it." Shake woddles away from the phone. He spots a car on the streets. "I've hadn't had to hotwire forever!" said Shake. He goes over to the car and begins to hotwire. Two police officers walk over to Shake.

"Freeze LAPD!" shouts the two police officers.

"Now fellas we do not want to start another Rodney King incident do we?" ask Shake. He runs away from the car.

"We're chasing suspect on foot! He is a white cup with a pink straw and yellow gloves!" hours later of running on foot one of the police officers tackle Shake and beat him with knightsticks.

"Ow! Easy! Son of a! Watch the straw!" he gets thrown in a squad car. Shake is in jail surrounded by buff prisoners. "Hi...You like music?" they gang up on Shake and beat the crap out of him.

"I take that as a no..." he spots Igninokt and Err in the cornor and walks over to them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We got busted!" shouted Err. He double flips Shake off.

"For selling pot." finished Ignignokt.

"Ha ha!" laughs Shake.

"What are you doing here?" asks Err.

"Resisting arrest and trying to brake in a car." reply Shake. There was a bit of silence. "So how bout them Lakers?"

The End


End file.
